


Nobody Other

by Lynnocuous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnocuous/pseuds/Lynnocuous
Summary: Vampire!Gabriel Slow dances with you for an evening. He just wants to make you feel normal for once. Just a little blurb for a request on tumblr!





	Nobody Other

**Author's Note:**

> I used a song to write the second half! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99T8UYXmxL0
> 
> It's super soft and I just thought it fit well. I hope you like it!

Hope you enjoy!!

You should’ve been used to the grand gestures Gabriel has done for you. But you couldn’t wrap your head around the magic he used to impress you and others. It impressed you, and left you in awe. He was a vampire who was quite open about it with you. He didn’t treat it as if it was a curse or a burden. Gabriel quite enjoyed being part of the living dead. 

But when he revealed his not so secret lifestyle, you laughed. You thought he was just joking. Of course he was used to the reaction by now, so he laughed with you, finding your outburst adorable. Even when he flashed his fangs at you, you didn’t believe him.

“No, those are fakes. Really good ones.” You leaned close to see if you could see any adhesive.

“No, they are real.” He said, still flashing them at you.

“Can I touch them?” You say, leaning closer to him, the smell of his cologne embracing you. 

“Of course.” He purred, flashing you a feral grin.

You touched one, accidentally pricking yourself on his sharp Canine.

“OW!” You pulled back, but he held your hand, licking the blood off of your finger. He was gentle, making sure not to graze your skin again. You just thought he was trying to sell you on him being a vampire, but then you saw his eyes shift. His irises bright red trained you with an intensity that remains unmatched.

“Oh my God-” You didn’t pull away though, you allowed him to take more, before kissing your wound. 

“Do you believe me now?” He murmured, lips tinged.

“I- Yes. Yes I do.” And you stayed with him, learning his ways. You were not frightened, just… Shocked. He didn’t need to sleep, he told you later on in bed. But that didn’t stop him from laying with you, and cuddling you while you sleep. 

Gabriel would just read or take his time designing new outfits, or go over mission reports. You tried to stay up with him, just to see if he would ever fall asleep just to test his statement, but you always fell asleep. He would just chuckle and carry you off to bed. 

He always managed to appear right in the nick of time as well. He looked flustered, not exactly meeting you in the eye when he answered you. He figured he might as well just show you and get it over with. Soon, black smoke surrounded him, making you cough and wince. Soon as it cleared you noticed you were alone.

“Gabriel? Where are you?” 

You heard squeaking above you. A black blur flying above your head.

He could turn into a bat. 

You squealed as he flew around you, plucking him out the air and booping his nose and petting him. 

“You are so adorable!” You kiss his forehead. He blinked at you, cleaning part of his wing. 

“AWWWW.” You snuggle him, petting his soft fur. 

“This is already degrading enough, YN.” He mumbled shifting back, the black smoke filling the room. 

“Can you turn into anything else?” You clutch his forearm, sparkles and light in your eyes. 

“Yes… But those forms are… Frightening.” He cleared his throat, blush spreading across his cheeks. You were so enthused about his powers. 

“I hope you never have to see those.” You hugged him, standing on your tippy toes to kiss his cheek, you would love him regardless.

You knew vampires had… “Charm” abilities. Gabriel could slip into certain events with you as his plus one. Of course there were certain situations he could pull his Rank and Notability for being a Commander in overwatch. He would show you off in his outfits and make you feel like you were modeling for him at certain events.

But there was something… About the way he used his charm on gatekeepers and security guards. You easily caught on to when he was using it. But you wouldn’t scold him. You were spending time with overly lavish boyfriend. 

You told him not to meddle in your career however, you wanted to earn your worth. But of course, he wouldn’t tell you how he managed to pull a few strings to get your work into highly established galleries around the country.

But tonight, none of that was necessary. No charm or transformations. No magic or You had entered your home, the old vintage house pitch black, other than light coming from down the hall. You smiled, taking off your shoes at the door. When you approached, the wood creaking under your weight, you heard soft music being played from the back room/Indoor patio, the drape pulled over the open arch. You smelled the remnants of the seasoning and spices as you walked through the kitchen. 

You entered, fairy lights surrounding you,wrapping you in their warmth. Your plants were set to the edges of the room. The dinner on the table off to the side, a large space open with Gabriel standing in the middle. The curtains pulled open, revealing the night sky. 

“What is this for?” You say smiling, looking at your transformed plant room. 

“Just thought I could do something… Normal, for once,” He says, he was dressed up, maroon dress shirt, black fitting dress slacks. Not enough to make you feel out of place, but enough to make tonight feel special. 

“I know that doesn’t happen much with me.” He says, scratching the back of his head, his curls loosely bouncing. 

The soft melodic music filled the air. He took in a sharp breath, eyes trained on you once again.

“I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me.” You pause, feeling your heart flutter. He was always open about how he felt about you. It never failed to make you blush.

You settled down at the table, Gabriel pushed your chair in and sat on the opposite side of the table. The food looked delicious and smelled even better. Fresh mixed vegetables sauteed, and champagne chicken with rice. Gabriel can cook when he watches a tutorial. He struggles with human food, but if he doesn’t stray from the directions, he was a good chef. It didn’t take you long to finish your food, Gabriel setting your plate to the side.

“Would you like to dance?” He held his hand out for you, 

You take it, falling into step with the music. He wraps an arm around your waist gently pulling you close to him. You lay your head against his firm chest, your eyes flutter shut. You were used to hearing no pulse, but his hands were warm. He fed before you came home.

You won’t ask how, or who. You always offer yourself to him for more than just a simple paper cut or wound, but he declines.

He doesn’t want to hurt you by taking too much. 

His chin resting upon your head, giving you soft pecks on your forehead every so often. He hummed along, the soothing sound of his deep voice lulling you into a sense of bliss. The soft intimate sounds of the flute and tone of the music seemed to make your problems and his melt away. It was just the two of you. No cameras, no galleries, no missions and no magic. 

“Can we do this more often,” You murmur, looking up at him. “Just the two of us? At home?”

He chuckled, his arm wrapping around you a little tighter. 

“Of course. As long as this makes you happy, I’ll make dinner and dance with you every chance I get.”

“Thank you. I love you so much Gabriel.”

“I love you too, YN.”

Gabriel gently kisses you, swaying to the music, the world paused if only for a moment.


End file.
